In the Nick of Time
by AliceAD
Summary: AlicexTarrant, Non-cannon, request; After her return Stayne has Alice in his clutches when the Hatter comes to save her. But their problems aren't over yet.


**Fandom: **Alice in Wonderland 2010  
**Rating:** R ( M )  
**Warning:** Future Explicit content, do not read when under 18.  
**Pairing: **Alice / Tarrant  
**Genre:** General/Romance

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything no__r do I profit. Oh, I even lack inspiration to write a nice disclaimer these days._

_Au:_ This is a variant of the Stockholm Syndrome Story I've written about StaynexAlice. This time the story is AlicexHatter and less dark. _Your Oasis_, I'm writing this story for you and I know I promised to finish it as soon as possible. Unfortunately I'm really not feeling well right now and I don't want to ruin the idea I had in mind for you. So although no real smut ensues in this part; I left it open for more. If you like it so far let me know and I'll continue with a smutty part =) But I just felt like I had to post something for you. I hope you enjoy!

_Request included: Non-cannon; Stayne has Alice tied up; hatter comes to her rescue; smut ensues_

* * *

**In the Nick of ****Time**

He watched her with his bright blue eye. It was hard to imagine that this creature would ever have returned to Underland. But with that mad man waiting for her it was only to be expected.

If he had been the girl he would have stayed away. This land had nothing to offer her. But the stubborn little girl had returned for her friends and it was stimulating not to say the least that she was now in his hands. Speaking of hands, her hands were tied neatly behind her back as she sat hurdled in a corner of the room.

He laughed hoarsely at her. "My _dear_ Alice."

She seemed to shiver slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Couldn't you stay away from me any longer?"

She looked aside and kept her mouth shut. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and her expression was grim. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of conversation. He traced a gloved finger down her cheek and laughed –no, roared- as she tried to pull away from him.

"You disappoint me. You've done the expected."

She looked up at him, fury in her eyes, and with that only stimulated the knave even more. His voice had become husky and his hand slid through the curtain of curls and was placed at her nape. "Dear_ Alice_. You think you have the spirit to fight me, don't you?"

It was clear from her blank expression that she wasn't looking at him and that her mind had wandered of into her own little wonderland again. It angered the knave because he knew exactly what she was thinking of.

"He won't come." His voice was harsh and raspy. "He won't come for you." That clown wasn't going to come and ruin his feast. He had captured the girl himself and he was going to enjoy her. It was a privilege which had been denied from him a long time ago and now that he had the chance to finally claim Underland's famous champion he wouldn't let it pass.

He yanked her up onto her feet and without another word he dragged her over to a slab which was adorned with straps. Her eyes turned wide at the realisation that the knave was going to tie her up and she started to struggle within his grip.

"Don't you dare!" She cried out as her struggling only pressed her closer to his body and she could hear him chuckle in response. Didn't the girl know how invigorating she was?

"He will come to save me, just you watch!"

But Stayne had already pushed Alice onto the slab and was tying her hands and feet. He neatly clasped all the straps tightly around her wrists and ankles and leaned back to look down at her. The sight pleased him and he could feel how his need for release already became more urgent.

"By the end you shall beg for me to take you." He hissed at her as he undid his shirt. With his chest now exposed he leaned over the champion and planted rough kisses on her collar bone. After that he started to tug at the remains of her dress. He wanted to feel her skin and to see his prize fully.

She tossed her head from side to side as she struggled against the bounds. Alice didn't like the position she was in, with her arms and legs spread as they were strapped to the sides of the table she was on. She looked up helplessly when Stayne started to undress her and she whimpered. "No."

He grinned and looked up at her again. "You're right. It's not much fun his way, is it?" He laughed before he dipped his head forward again and his lips brushed past hers.

Alice was disgusted by the man's movements and prayed for the ordeal to be over with. Quite soon he moved his lips down her chin again to kiss the soft skin of her shoulder next. Stayne's hand slowly moved down to her side. He wasn't think about his actions anymore. He was obeying nothing but a man's natural needs. Alice cried out softly while her mind was filled with pleas. _'Please, hatter.'_ She begged inside her mind, '_Come and save me.' _Never had she felt so helpless. If only she could move an arm or a leg she would be able to kick him or push him off. She was certain she could defeat him if her arms and legs hadn't been tied.

Stayne grinned at her as he placed one gloved hand on her hip and looked into her eyes. His finger tracing past the exposed flesh of her thigh lusciously.

"That's my good girl."

Her eyes burned once more at him with fire and rage, warning him not to touch her. But a perverted smile had crept onto his lips and betrayed the actions he had in store for her. She felt her blood run cold at the sight of it and wanted nothing more but to scream. But she knew that screaming wouldn't get her anywhere. He'd probably be even more tempted if she did such a thing and thus she remained quiet.

As the knave bend over her again and placed his lips at her nape she could hear a sound of metal hitting flesh hard. The knave slumped against her, his weight being very heavy and too much for her, and by that disabling her to breathe properly. Alice coughed and gasped for breath when the weight was suddenly lifted off of her. She smiled relieved when her eyes met green ones.

"Hatter! I'd knew you'd come."

Tarrant smiled sheepishly at her – if not somewhat proud – and straightened his hat for her.

"Of course, I'd come for you, Alice. I'd been looking forward to seeing you again. Ever since you left." He lisped and Alice knew that he wanted to go on with his rambling but they didn't have much time till the knave would regain his senses again.

"Quickly, Tarrant, you must undo these straps." She urged him. Her friend seemed to study her form on the slab pensively. The girl's dress was just covering enough of her to call her decent. But something else bothered his mind more.

"Which one first?" He finally asked, referring to the straps that tied her to the table.

"Oh, does it really matter? Just try that left one so I can move my wrist." He did as she said and was rewarded with a sigh of relief. Alice looked down at her tattered dress and quickly sat up on the slab. Her hand run up into her messy curls as she tried to regain all her senses. The attempt of the knave has had her shaken and she needed to regain her composure and her champion attitude. She would walk out of the Red Queen's castle in dignity.

Tarrant leaned forward so that his face was very close to hers. He looked into her eyes and the corners of his mouth turned upwards even more. His green eyes started to colour amber again.

"Tarrant?" Alice sounded doubting but he took her in his embrace, lifted her from the slab and led her out of the dungeon.

"Let's get us out of 'ere, quick." His thick accent ringing the alarm bells for Alice. Why had the hatter changed?

"Are you all right, hatter?" He grunted. At seeing Alice in her seductively shattered dress and knowing how far the knave had gone with her he felt as if he was losing control. He had arrived just in time. The thought of what could have happened if he had arrived minutes later pained him. He had almost lost his precious Alice to the monster named Stayne.

But now a grin formed on his lips again. He hadn't lost her, she was save once more.

Her hand was placed in his as he kept running with her. Mallymkun and Chessur appeared on their way out and followed them closely behind. With each step forward their freedom was guaranteed and finally the heavy gates of the castle were opened.

Alice watched how Tarrant took his sword and knocked out some more soldiers.

Mallymkun and Chessur seemed to be working together as the tiny dormouse would punch guards and prick their eyes whenever they had jumped after the cat, who would suddenly disappear whenever the plunged after him.

Alice used her elbow to knock out a card and had kicked another one against his shins. With the castle now left behind them and the roaring sound of the Red Queen, who was by now demanding the decapitation of at least all the guards who were responsible for Alice's escape, they ran into the forest.

When Alice glanced over her shoulder she could see the vague outlines of the knave standing on one of the balconies. If she could have seen his sour expression she would have known he was angry beyond measure. Tarrant led the whole party to the March Hare's house. His arm was swinging as a gesture for them to pass him.

"Quickly now, Quickly." He lisped. Alice came to a halt in front of him and smiled warmly at him.

"They haven't followed us."

The hatter steadied his hat. "I know, lady Alice, but they'll be catching up with us soon. We should leave for the White Queen's castle."

Alice nodded. "I agree with you."

The hatter turned to his friends and called out loudly so everyone would hear. "Pack yar stuff. We're leaving as soon as possible." His words were slurred but left no room for doubt that he was the leader of the group once more.

"We'll get ya into safety." His eyes softened again as he looked at Alice. The girl blinked up at him expectantly. "Alice." His voice had turned into a whisper once more and his hand had sneaked up onto her thigh. Her dress was tattered and allowed him easy access to her skin. His thumb stroked gently past the creamy flesh underneath and caused for Alice to whimper softly.

"Tarrant, will we be safe?" It was easy to notice how the words were pronounced breathlessly and Tarrant had to swallow as he tried to compose himself.

Why was it so hard to resist Alice?

"Yes, love, soon."

Did he just say love?

Outlandish curses sounded inside his head while he could feel his control slip away. Alice looked flushed and her eyes were piercing his soul. She was making it harder and harder for him to remain calm as his imminent arousal made him close the gap that had been between them. Pressing himself close, he let his hand wander to rest upon her buttocks before he gave a light squeeze which caused her to yelp. The rough skin of his hands made her shiver slightly in anticipation.

She reached up to trace the dark circles underneath his golden eyes. Another whisper escaped her lips. "Why is it so difficult to resist you?"

The hatter could hear his own thoughts out of the young girl in front of him and he lost all restraints. Without waiting for her consent he had dipped his head forward to press his lips against hers, claiming them, and kissing her passionately. Alice's arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him close and returned the kiss.

The hatter, feeling he could no longer control his darker self, moaned hoarsely against her lips and bucked his own hips against hers. She gasped at his actions and could feel how warmth spread through her core. She wanted him. Without thinking she tangled her fingers into his carrot coloured hair. Her lips brushed past his cheek and to his ear where she whispered lustfully. "_Tarrant, now._" Tarrant grunted as a reply and had started to suckle her neck, his hips still moving against her as she replied by mimicking his movements.

A short squeaking sound made them stop in their tracks as Tarrant looked over his shoulder to see a very jealous looking Mallymkun holding a small bag.

Wait. Jealous?

Tarrant frowned.

"We're ready to go." She snarled before turning around to walk over to the others.

Wait. The others?

Had they been watching all along?

Both Tarrant and Alice turned a bright red.

"Let's go."

With his hand holding hers they left and lead the group to the White Queen's castle. Their problems hadn't been solved.

This battle was far from over.


End file.
